villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nimrod (Tennis Shoes Adventure Series)
'Nimrod '''is one of the villains who appears in Chris Heimerdinger's ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. ''He serves as one of the two main antagonists of the ninth book, ''Tower of Thunder, ''alongside Akish. He is the son of Cush, the current king of Shinar, and the mastermind behind the Tower of Babel. History Not much is known about Nimrod's past. When he is introduced in the story, he has already amassed control of the land of Shinar and is bent on conquering the world. He witnessed the translated city of Enoch floating in the sky and presumed it to be Heaven. Nimrod believed that, if he were to conquer the kingdom of Heaven, then he would be the ultimate ruler. So, to reach Heaven, he ordered construction of a tower as a means of himself and his army reaching Heaven. Early on in the book ''Tower of Thunder, the characters Mary Symeon, Joshua Plimpton, and Rebecca Plimpton come across the remains of a caravan train that had been attacked. They later discover that Nimrod and his troops had attacked the caravan train in an attempt to kill the baby Abram. Mary, Joshua, and Rebecca find the baby Abram, who survived the attack, and bring him to the city of Salem. After the warriors of Shinar battle the sons of Japheth and defeat them, they find and capture Harry and Steffanie Hawkins. Harry is able to escape, but Prince Mardon brings Steffanie to see Nimrod. They witness Nimrod riding an ancient glider down from the top of the Tower of Babel before he greets Mardon. Mardon tells Nimrod that he was successful in his battle with the Sons of Japheth and lets it slip that he left his men behind. Nimrod is angry at first, but Mardon tells him that Steffanie is an angel from Heaven. Nimrod, shocked to hear this news, decides to bring Steffanie to his throne room. In his throne room, Nimrod interrogates Mardon on where he found Steffanie. Mardon admits that he had found Harry with Steffanie, but Harry later escaped. Nimrod's wife, Semiramis, expresses disapproval for Mardon sending out his assassins to kill Harry, to which Nimrod agrees. Nimrod also reminds Mardon of his failure to find Chancellor Terah and his infant child. The other councilmen then look at Steffanie and inquire about her. Despite Mardon's claims of Steffanie being an angel, Nimrod's father Cush doubts that she is. Steffanie denies that she is an angel, much to Nimrod's interest. She then tells Nimrod and his courtmen that they are out of their minds. She tells Nimrod that he will not be able to conquer the kingdom of God. Nimrod percieves Steffanie's words as a side effect of the spell of forgetfulness that was cast upon every mortal and angel. His various courtmen claim that they were the ones who framed the earth and stars, with Nimrod being the creator of the sun who instigated the creation of everything else. Steffanie, unswayed, expresses disbelief of his words. Nimrod states that in two days, Heaven will pass towards the Tower of Babel. He offers Steffanie to join them in their reconnaissance mission to Heaven in return for all the glories of Shinar, to which Steffanie flatly refuses. She testifies that she has seen Jesus Christ herself, and that He is the true Creator of the Earth. Nimrod is impressed by her speech and decides to have her speak again to the soldiers as they attack Heaven. He orders Mardon to escort Steffanie as she walks up the tower. At the top of the tower, Nimrod, Mardon, and their soldiers prepare to invade Heaven. As they are assembling their forces, Harry Hawkins returns along with the Nephite warrior Gidgiddonihah, the Essene Micah, and the Jewish boy Jesse. They rescue Steffanie and witness the hand of God coming down upon the tower. An army of real angels attack the warriors of Shinar as the hand of God strikes the Tower of Babel with a lightning bolt that breaks the tower apart. As Harry, Steffanie, Gidgiddonihah, Micah, and Jesse are fleeing, Nimrod and Mardon pursue them. Nimrod and Mardon try to communicate with each other, but they are immediately affected by God's Confounding of Tongues, meaning that everyone who had assembled the Tower of Babel now speaks a different language. Shortly thereafter, Harry, Steffanie, Gidgiddonihah, Micah, and Jesse hijack a glider and fly away from the tower. As they are leaving, the Tower of Babel is consumed by fire and then destroyed by a massive tornado. Nimrod, along with Mardon, is killed in the destruction. Category:Book Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the Past Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Heretics Category:Egotist Category:Giant